Cataclysm Remastered: The Nightmare
by Deathzealot
Summary: ONE SHOT. Tells the brief story of the Battle of Coor-Tel a battle to defend a civilan convoy against the Taiidan Imperialists. Join Fleet Captain Maadir Somtaaw as he revisits this small battle for survival. Part of Larger Story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the game know as Homeworld Cataclysm which includes the plot, ships, characters, and backstory of mentioned game. So please no lawyers banging on my door. All the money I have is for school so please no Beast... I mean lawyers. Also the Original Idea for a Rewritten Verison of Cataclysm is Norsehound's, not mine. Just to let you know. **

**Homeworld Cataclysm Remastered**

The Nightmare

By William R. Woods

aka. "Deathzealot"

Dazzling Red and Blue Ion beams along large massdriver rounds and missiles crisscrossed over the vastness of space, as two small fleets fought. One defending the small convoy, while the other wanted to destroy it. In the middle between the two fighting fleets both fleets strike craft forces played a deadly dance with each other, their red and Grey ion trails painting a deadly picture across the expanse of space. The defending fleet proudly displayed the red and dark Grey colors of Hiigara's Warrior Kiith the Soban, while the attackers flew the yellow and red colors of the old Taiidan Empire. The Soban fleet was in fact a small taskforce from the Main Soban fleet sent to defend this convoy. Hence the Imperialist Fleet was larger and more powerful. However even then the Soban were far more experienced and skilled as shown by their ships holding their own against the enemy fleet. For the Soban were concentrating their fire on one enemy ship at a time, while the Imperialist fleet only lashed out at all the ships.

Further out from the battle the fleet's command carrier, the _Meer-Nam_, sat along the convoy silently watching the battle only receiving fighters and corvettes as they came in for repairs or refueling. Before sending them back out again against the enemy strike craft. On the bridge of the carrier a single man stood in front of the bridge with his hands clasped behind him silently watched the battle through the bridge's main view port. The officers all around him at their stations silently gave orders to the rest of the taskforce, not looking up at the standing man. The man like all the officers on the bridge wore the Soban uniform, however unlike the others his uniform had a black band around his left arm. This symbolized that he was not a member of the Soban Kiith but an officer from another kiith serving with the fleet. Also one who refused to take "Take the Red" as other Soban did so. Even then both his superiors and his crew treated him with respect and admiration.

"Fleet Captain! Sir, Captain Eliir reports that two Imperialist Missile Destroyers have broken through and on their way to attack the convoy sir," one of the communication techs reported from his station looking up to the officer standing by the front of the bridge. The man blinked and turned to look down at the other man before nodding.

"Very well, Lieutenant Neerim please take us between those destroyers and the convoy. Lieutenant Commander Liiram warm up our guns for firing, we are going to need them," Fleet Captain Maadir Somtaaw ordered with a grim look set on his face before walking over to his command chair and sitting down. Maadir while being a Somtaaw is one of the most dedicated officers in the fleet for during the Exile he commanded a _Revelation _Class Destroyer, becoming one of the most renowned destroyer captains in the fleet. After the Landfall his Destroyer was taken by the Naabal Fleet and he was briefly retired from the military. However only two years after Landfall the Soban approached him to take a position in their fleet. For the first year he commanded a _Avatar _Class Heavy Cruiser before being given command of the _Meer-Nam _nearly three years ago. By now the majority of his officers and crew knew of his command style so they jumped to follow his orders without question. Even if it was almost unheard of to take a carrier into battle with destroyers, even missile destroyers. One officer Lieutenant Junior Grade Laarim Soban a new officer recently transferred to the carrier looked in horror as his fellow officers followed the Captain's orders.

"Sir! What are we doing! The _Meer-Nam _is only a carrier what do you honestly expect us to do against Destroyers!" Lieutenant Laarim said in horror looking up at the man. The officer next to him snapped his head over to glare at him, but a wave of the Captain's hand sent him back to his duties.

"The reason why Lieutenant is that the rest of the Taskforce is knee deep in its own battle and can not turn around to engage those destroyers. However if we just sit and wait for those destroyers to close then we are letting them fire on the convoy and we can not let that happen. For Hiigara needs the supplies being transported by the convoy. Is that a good enough reason for you Lieutenant or do I need to have some else do your job?" Maadir replied with a frown looking down at the young officer. That unlike many of his fellows was not really a Soban but a member of one of the smaller sleeper Kiith which had thrown its lot in with the Soban. Not to mention he had only graduated about five months ago. So he was ingrained during his training to always protect the carrier for it was the most important ship in the fleet.

"Yes sir, I understand. I am sorry for doubting you. We must get those supplies to Hiigara," the young officer finally said before saluting him. The other officers sighed and went back to their own duties as the carrier pulled itself between the rapidly approaching enemy and the convoy.

"Thank you Lieutenant, return to your station," Maadir said with a small smile before turning his attention back to his tactical display mounted on the armrest of his chair. The young officer nodded before saluting again and returning to his station. Manipulating a few controls located on his other arm rest Maadir zoom the display so it covered the carrier and its approaching enemy. Nodding Maadir sat back and waited.

"Captain enemy ships in range of our guns. Ready to fire on your order sir," Lieutenant Commander Liiram Soban, the ship's gunnery officer reported with a calm and serene expression for he had been with Maadir since he commanded the old Heavy Cruiser. So he knew that Maadir knew what he was doing.

"Sir enemy is opening fire, we have thirty missiles in bound!" cried out the sensor officer from her own station. The others braced themselves as the missiles rapidly approached the carrier and then hitting the ship. The ship however only shook briefly before settling down once more. For the missiles fired were made to take on small strike craft and as such had light payloads. So the missiles only did very light damage to the thick armored skin of the _Meer-Nam _thanks to this. Even with so many missiles impacting the carrier.

"Our turn, all guns open fire the far enemy destroyer!" Maadir ordered with a snarl. The heavy deck guns of the carrier barked in response sending their own payloads towards the enemy. Unlike the older carriers of the Exile Fleet the newer _Imperator B _Class Carriers of the new Kiith Fleets had far more heavier guns to defend itself. Hence the new carriers could stand up against enemy frigates and just barely take on an enemy destroyer. However it could not stand up against heavier opponents like a cruiser, or even a large frigate taskforce. Not to mention any large enemy fleet or taskforce could turn the carrier into swiss cheese. Though thankfully for the _Meer-Nam _it was not that case for their enemy was only a pair of Missile Destroyers and as such did not have the firepower to break through the _Meer-Nam_ heavy armor. Not so for the enemy destroyers as the carrier's massdriver rounds slammed into the further destroyer, the one that had not fired just yet. One round was lucky enough to slam into one of the destroyers opened missile bays denoting the missiles ready to fire. The front of the destroyer was engulfed in a large explosion as the explosion from the missile bay reached the other bays setting them off as well. When the explosion cleared the crew of the _Meer-Nam _could see that the enemy ship entire front end was gone. In his command chair Maadir smirked evilly as the destroyer's reactor went off taking the rest of the ship with it. With just one salvo from the carriers gun they cut their opposition in half, though Maadir knew it was only a lucky break that they managed to do so. That did not happen often.

"Alright Guns target the other one!" he ordered with a grim smile on his face. The carrier's deck guns spoke once more sending out their deadly payloads to the other enemy destroyer. Though many of the gun crews knew that they would not have that lucky break again they were pretty much overjoyed on their lucky kill. One more kill added to the _Meer-Nam's _experienced gun crews, for this was not the first enemy ship to fall before the carrier's guns. Various enemy corvettes and over fifteen enemy frigates had fallen to the _Meer-Nam's _guns. Before long the guns were reloaded and fired again at the enemy. Already the enemy destroyer's armor was pockmarked with flames from the first salvo and suddenly went to rapid fire with its missile launchers. Launching two missiles every second as their stored payload was used against the carrier during the destroyer's first attack. However suddenly it just stopped before starting to pull back.

"Sir Captain Eliir reports the enemy fleet is turning around and running sir. He is asking if he should pursue them sir," the communication tech reported in surprise and confusion. Maadir looked down at him in surprise before turning back to his display and hitting a command to zoom it out from the action around the carrier to the main battle. Frowning Maadir saw they were indeed retreating, already the enemy carrier had hyperspaced out while the remaining heavy ships of the enemy fleet were just opening hyperspace windows.

"Sir remaining enemy destroyer is retreating as well," the sensor officer reported with a confused tone in his voice. Frowning Maadir wondered was going on for this was not like the Imperialists, granted the Soban fleet was winning but they had the numbers against the Soban. Why would they retreat now while they still had heavier ships left. They usually only retreated when their heavier ships were either destroyed or heavily damaged. Something is totally wrong and the other Soban knew it.

"SIR! Enemy ships decloaking in front of the convoy! Eight Ion Canon Frigates sir!" the sensor officer reported in horror looking down at his screen. Maadir went white as he saw it too and closed his eyes as the enemy frigates opened fire on the defenseless freighters and transports.

"No!" he yelled out as the first transport died a fiery death by the enemy Ion beams. Tears slid down Maadir's weathered face as the second transport joined the first. Suddenly it went all black just as the third was destroyed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_City of Kuura'Neen  
Somtaaw Kiith Hold  
Hiigara _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Maadir! Wake Up!!!" cried out a feminine voice. Maadir Somtaaw suddenly jolted awake and saw the dark and yet concerned eyes of his wife Loriee Nee Somtaaw looking down at him. Blinking the short blond haired officer closed his eyes once more before sighing.

"Another damn nightmare. I am sorry to wake you love. Especially since you need your sleep with another baby on the way," he said with a small smile looking down at the small bump of his wife's stomach. Unlike Maadir's short blond hair and weathered skin from living on Kharak, Loriee was the exact opposite, she had her long black hair in a long pony tail. Her skin was flawless and her face looked like some sort of beautiful angel. Her avid yet almost glowing eyes were usually filled with happiness and love now shown deep concern.

"Which one was it this time Kharak burning or the Battle of Coor-Tel?" Loriee asked with a concerned air ignoring Maadir's attempt to change the subject. Maadir sighed before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Thank Sajuuk that it was Coor-Tel for I am sure if it was Kharak I would have woken the kids up again. Damn the Taiidan!!" Maadir replied with a sigh. Before he flinched once he realized what he said and looked over at his wife. For she happened to be Taiidan hence the Nee part of her name which meant she was adopted into the Kiith, and he remembered he said it one time before resulting in a very loud argument during the early years of their marriage. Seeing his reaction Loriee only chuckled lightly before patting Maadir on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it love. I now know that you mean the Empire not the Taiidan as a whole, besides I don't really count myself as a Taiidan anymore anyways," she replied with a small smile on her beautiful face. For she was indeed Taiidan, which is a very strange and exhausting for Maadir for it was the Taiidan who burned Kharak. Not many were ready to forgive them for that, but luckily for his family many knew that it was Loriee's comrades in the Taiidan Rebels who helped take Hiigara back from the Taiidan. In fact Loriee had commanded one of the Assault Frigates of Captain Elson's Taskforce during the final battle. Though before during the first meeting between the Mothership's Fleet and the _Kapella _she was an officer on board the destroyer. It was when the two of them meet.

"Anyways you sir need to get some sleep you have very big day ahead of you tomorrow Mister Senior Fleet Captain Maadir of the Somtaaw Mining Vessel _Kuun-Lan_," Loriee said with a grin, which Maadir copied with one of his own. For the last month he watched as the _Kuun-Lan _was being built module by module, deck by deck. Smiling Maadir chuckled lightly before yawning and reaching across Loriee to shut off the light that she had turned on earlier when she had awoken from his nightmare mutterings and screaming. Yawning once more Maadir leaned back in the bed after shooting his now settling wife a tired smile closed his eyes and once again fell asleep this time with pleasant dreams.

-o-Fin-o-

* * *

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Alright folks this is a short story introducing one of my main characters for Cataclysm Remastered. I hope everyone enjoys this small piece. Also on a more Gundam SEED Note, I am going to see about completing Chapter 12 of Honor just as soon as I finish posting this. So don't fret hopefully it shall be up either later tonight...err morning or later on. So please no killing the author please!

Anyways Happy New Year Everyone!


End file.
